


Never Again

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Reader Insert, request]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The hobbit<br/>Characters: Ori, Nori, Bofur (mainly)<br/>Relationship: Ori/reader<br/>Request: Could you please please please do a ori one? I don’t have any ideas but there should be more love for that cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

You ran along side your brother as he flailed the contract high above his head, your eye catching both of your signatures as you laughed loudly with pure joy, jumping and punching the sky.  
It had taken all your might to persuade him to travel with the dwarfs and yourself. You couldn’t go without him but you wanted the adventure as much as he did.  
You saw the long lines of ponys along with their riders and you laughed loudly, causing most heads to turn towards the running hobbits.  
“Wait!” Bilbo called out as he nearly ran into Balins pony.  
“We signed it.” You giggle as you snatch it out of Bilbos hand and hand it to Balin, who was smiling fondly at you. As he read over the contract, you smiled at each member of the company who were all beaming at you. Especially one dwarf. You were sure his name was Ori.  
Balin had told you the previous night that he was going to be the companies scribe and that, if you were to come along, you could work closely because you would be partly burgler, partly sketcher.  
This meant that you would keep a journal of all the places you go and scenes you see. You were about the same age physically and you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of butterflys in your stomach when you caught his eyes.  
“Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” Balin said proudly. You were bouncing on the balls of your feet, smiling widely.  
“Get them a pony.” Thorin yelled over his shoulder as your brother started to stutter. You knew he hated riding but you loved it. Two of the dwarfs lifted him up by his arms and plonked him on one pony, making you giggle.  
“Would you like a hand up?” You turned around to see a small brown pony right beside you. Ori was on his pony the other side, offering you a hand over the top on the Pony. You nodded and gripped his hand, sitting daintily on the pony and letting go of his hand, rather reluctantly at that.  
“Thank you very much. Its Ori, isn’t it?” You tilt your head to the side as you look at him. You see a faint pink is his cheeks which made you blush as well.  
“Yes, you are going to be a sketcher?” He replies rather quietly as the two of you rode side by side. You were just behind your brother and, if you remembered correctly, in front of Dori, Nori, Oin and Gloin.  
“Yes, im so excited. Ive only ever been paid for portrays and landscaped around the Shire before. I even done one for Gandalf of his fire work display and I think that why he brought me along.” You started to ramble a little, your smile so wide it was starting to hurt your cheeks. You looked down at your skirt and flattened it down. “Sorry, I sometime ramble when Im excited.” You look up at Ori through your eyes lashes. Ori’s heart leapt into his throat. He thought you were breath-taking in every way, and when he heart you laughing, he thought it was a dream.  
“It okay, I think everyone excited.” Ori smiled at you.  
“Oy, Nori, pay up.” Bofur shouted from the front. You looked behind you and had to duck as a number of bags of coins came flying over your head and into some of the dwarfs hands.  
“Whats that about?” You ask Ori, nodding towards the bags and looking at him.  
“Oh, we all made a bet on whether you and your brother would come.” Ori seemed somewhat embarrassed explain to you.  
“And what did you think?” You gently ask him, pulling your pony slightly closer to his and leaning closer to him when there was another voice from behind.  
“Ori!” Nori called, making his brother turn just in time to catch the small bag of coins.  
“I hoped you come.” He all but whispered to you, making you grin from ear to ear.  
\----------------------------------time skip------------------------------------  
You and Ori were sitting on a rock while he jotted down the last couple of hours and you drew the camp and the mountains that surrounded you.  
“Shes a bonny lass.” Bofur commented as he and most of the others watched you, smiling at how you stuck out your tongue in concentration. Bofur, Bomber, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Balin and Dwalin sat around the campfire while Oin and Gloin spoke quietly in the corner. Bilbo was sitting a little apart from the group after Galndalf had stormed out and Fili, Kili and Thorin were talking near the ponys.  
“Yes, and shes taken a shine to the scribe.” Balin watched you lean over and read from Ori’s notes, nodded and went back to drawing.  
“She very polite and charming.” Dori nodded while Nori chuckled.  
“Didn’t you hear her when Kili was flirting?” Nori received quizzical looks as he laughed at the memory. “He asked her if it hurt when she fell from heaven. Without even looking up from her sketch, she muttered, ‘no, but I scrapped my knee crawling out from hell.’” Nori laughed as Bofur and Bomber nearly fell back and Dwalin and Balin chuckled.  
“She is something.” Balin said as he stood and walked over to Thorin.  
\---------------------------------- time skip to after the eagles have rescued you -----------------------------------  
It had been a week since you had came down off the top of the verge that you had seen the misty mountain for the first time. Normally, Ori would walk with you and discuss wording of his work or you would talk about best way to draw something, but since the incident, he had been avoiding you. He even walked with Dwalin and he knew you were still intimidated by the big dwarf and wouldn’t ever interrupt him or offend him in any way.  
Thorin had decided to set camp and you sat with Bilbo. Ori sat right across the fire from you but didn’t seem to look in your direction all night. You had made a rough drawing of the mountain but had planned on outlining and defining the sketch but now you didn’t feel like it.  
You felt more than hurt. It was a pain you had never felt before and you thought you knew what it was. You had only read about it. Love.  
It was hard when he didn’t come over to see if you were okay and even harder when he didn’t sit with you while he was writing.  
You looked up to see Ori looking over at you, catching your eye contact for the first time. You smile sadly at him which you were answered with a confused expression as he gave a weak smile back and bent his head back into him journal.  
Your smile faded as you turned your head away from him, thinking no-one had seen the sorrow in your eyes. But Nori and Bofur had.  
“Theres a river just through the trees. I’m going to go and take a quick sketch of it in the moonlight.” You tell Bilbo as he nodded and told you to be safe, which you smirked and gave him the ‘really’ look.  
As you left, you didn’t notice Ori watching you.  
“So, why are you suddenly ignoring her?” Nori was very upfront with his younger brother as he sat to his left.  
“I’m not ignoring her.” Ori’s eyes darted up in the direction you went to make sure you were out of earshot.  
“Normally you are both joined at the hip.” Bofur fell down on the other side of Ori, making him shift a little.  
“No we were not.” Ori’s ears were burning red as he tried to stop his hand from shaking.  
“Were?” Nori enquired, making his brother shake his head furiously.  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
“And we thought you liked her.” Bofur shrugged, leaning back on his elbow, making Ori blush.  
“Of course I like her, she very nice.” Ori spluttered  
“No, we thought you liked her in a more romantic way.” Bofur corrected himself.  
“Oh well.” Nori shot Bofur a grin. “We will tell the young princes that they can request to court her now.”  
“What?” Ori nearly shouted, his book falling to the ground as he looks to his brother in horror.  
“Well, just because you are not interested in her in that way, that doesn’t mean that others aren’t.” Bofur shrugs, know it might just push the young scribe.  
“Are they?” Ori asks, his eyes staring across at Fili in fear, his voice slightly.  
“Why wouldn’t they be? She pretty and nice and she could be yours if…” Nori starts but Ori quickly interrupts.  
“Shes not pretty, she breathtakingly beautiful. She not ‘nice’, shes one of the sweetest, caring people ive ever met Shes perfect in every way possible. And she not mine, she never could be mine. She deserves someone who could give her the stars in the sky, not just write down what they look like.” Ori starts off rather loud and then trails off into a sorrowful tone as he buries his face in his hands. “How would even tell her, anyway?”  
“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” Nori mutters with a hint of worry in his voice as Ori glances up and feels his heart stop.  
You were standing right in front of him. It seems that when Ori had been ranting on about how perfect you were, he hadn’t notice you walking back into the camp with a quill in your hand.  
Ori felt his whole world shatter as you stood before him, your cheeks a dark pink colour as you avoided his eyes.  
“Uh. I think this is yours.” Your voice was shaking and you knew it was. You held out the quill and noticed that Ori’s hand was shaking violently as he took it.  
“th-thank you.” Ori looked at you for the first time, making your heart stop.  
“Its okay. Um. I’ll be at the lake if you need me.” You drop his gaze and hurry out of the camp, keeping your head down so your hair covered your tears.  
Ori sat there and stared after you, feeling Nori and Bofur stand up. Before he knew it, he was being hoisted up by his arms and dragged his to the opening you had exited through.  
“What are you doing?” He hissed at his brother and his friend, who were chuckling.  
“Go get her, lad.” Bofur whispers in his ear before they both threw him into the forest. Ori could have killed his brother there and then, but decide he couldn’t go on without resolving things with you. He hated being apart from you and the comment about Fili and Kili made his jealousy rise to an unbelievable level. So into the woods he walked in search of you.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
You were sitting on a rock by the river, your head in your hands as silent tears rolled down your cheek.  
He was in love with someone. You knew he was. The way he had talked about her, the way he described her as perfect. That was why he wasn’t talking to you anymore. He probably felt guilty, and you hadn’t helped. But why all of a sudden? Did Dori tell him off for talking to you. But all the other talked to you and you were sure one or two of them must have someone back home.  
Or had he not long met her? But where would that have been? You were sure it couldn’t have been in Rivendell since he didn’t seem to look at any of the female elfs there and that had been ages ago.  
You started to shake your head.  
There was no point thinking over it. He was in love with someone else, and you weren’t the sort of person to make him choose. If he was happy, you were happy.  
But you were in love with him.  
How could you be happy if he was with someone else?  
You jump when you hear a twig snap behind you and turn to see Ori standing, staring at you with a confused expression.  
You turned your head back to quickly whip away your tears.  
“Ori? What are you doing here?” You try to keep your voice steady as you glance over your shoulder at him.  
He hadn’t moved and was still standing staring at you.  
“Why are you crying?” He gently and timidly asks you but you shake your head and turn to show him a very fake smile.  
“Im not crying, see?” Under his gaze, you blush so turn away from him. As you do, you hear him walking up behind you. The rock you were sitting on was only a couple of feet off the ground so he was slightly taller than you.  
“I- I saw you. When I came out of the opening, I saw you crying. Why?” He reaches out and puts his hand on your shoulder. You could feel him shaking and how hot his palms were. If it were any time before this, you would have rested your head on his hand and brushed his knuckles with your cheek but you didn’t want to do that now.  
“I just had something in my eye.” You answered, managing to keep your voice somewhat steady. You hear Ori sigh slight as he takes a seat next to you on the rock.  
For a couple of minutes, you sit in an awkward silence while you flattened out your skirt. Finally, you decided to break the silence.  
“So, whats her name?” You ask, turning your head and smiling at Ori. He turned to you with a similar expression to earlier. Pure and utter confusion.  
“Who?”  
“The girl you were talking about earlier, silly. You sounded like you really like her.” You ignore the stabbing pain in your heart as you fought to keep your voice light and breezy.  
“The girl I was speaking about?” Ori asked again, making you giggle.  
“Yes. To Bofur and Nori. You said she was beautiful.” You turn your head away from Ori, knowing his cute innocence would be the death of you one day.  
“Yes, she is.” Ori breaths softly. You smile and nod your head.  
“Is she the reason you stopped speaking to me?” You whisper as you look out at the river, watching the moonlight dancing on the ripples. You didn’t see Ori turn bright red as he fidgets. Guilt filled his body as he hears the words from you. He had been ignoring you but he didn’t want you to think that. Then again, what else would you think?  
You thought there was someone else and it was obvious to Ori now. You didn’t know that he had been talking about you. Instead, you had thought Ori was with someone else. He needed to confess to you to make this right, to tell you how he truly feels but as he turns to tell you, a lump forms in his throat.  
“I- ehh- i..” He trails off, trying to find the words but struggling. Then he see what hes know to be true this whole time. A tear cascades down your cheek as a small smile graces your lips.  
“It’s okay, Ori. I understand. I would never make you feel torn between me and another. Theres no competition.” You turn to Ori to see his jaw hanging open, making you giggle softly before whipping away a tear. “I should be getting back to the camp now. Its getting late.”  
With that, you hope off the rock and start to walk away.  
“[y/n].” Ori’s voice made you turn back, seeing that he was still looking at the river.  
“Yes?” You answer, thinking he was calling you.  
“Her names [y/n]. She has brilliant [e/c] eyes and lovely [h/c] hair which she likes people to play with. It calms her down. She would never admit it, but she snores at night. Not like Bomber, but more purrs. While she loves drawing what she sees, she uses my notes to sketch scenes ive described in my book. Shes kind, and generous. Shes adventurous, spontaneous and, at the same time, timid and scared. She doesn’t know how much I love her, or how scared I got when I saw her throat being gripped by the pale orc as she tried to protect her brother. I thought, if I distanced myself from her, it wouldn’t hurt so badly if I saw her in pain, but it still does. And now i am the one causing her that pain. I fear what will come on this quest but now I fear for her safety even more than my own. I don’t think I could live without her. She is my one.” Ori whispers the last bit, not daring to look at you as you slowly walked back to him, your hands trembling.  
“Ori.” You whisper as you approach him and he turns to look at you.  
“What would you suggest I do? Should I leave her be because if she could never love me back or should I tell her?” He asks, getting to his feet. Ori was taller than you but he still felt small at the point.  
“Neither.” You shake your head slightly as you watch pain flash across Ori’s eyes. He assumed you were rejecting him.  
“I think you should kiss her.” You whisper, taking a final step so you were right in front of him.  
Ori took a deep breath before crashing his lips to yours in a desperate but passionate kiss.  
You could have cried with joy as you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling the softness of his handmade scarf.  
You press your body against his as you let out a small moan.  
Ori pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks bright red and he was panting slightly. You could feel how fast his heart was beating. Something happened next which you didn’t expect. A tear appeared at the side of his eye and runs down his cheek.  
“Forgive me?” He whispers as he pulls you into a hug, his arms wrapped around your waist and squeezed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I cant live without you. Its killed me this last week, not being with you.” He sobs into your shoulder as you hold him, gently stroking his hair.  
“Ori, its okay.” You whisper to him as you start to kiss the area just under his ear. He stiffened and lets out a shuddering breath.  
“[y/n].” He whispers in your ear.  
“Don’t do it again.” You spoke with a slightly sharp edge to your voice as Ori pulled away quickly, his eyes wide with fear.  
“But I thought you wanted me to kiss you?” He stammers, his hands dropping from your face as he takes a step back.  
“Not that. Ori, I have wanted you since you first fell through my door. I mean what you have done the last week.” You explain, gesturing a little with your hands.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Ori bows his head in shame and plays with his gloves.  
“Well, you did. And I think you hurt yourself too.” You close the space between you both again and kiss him gently.  
Ori took less than a second to kiss you back with his full passion pouring into the kiss.  
This time, the only thing that made you break away was the sudden wolf whistling from Bofur and Nori, who were standing at the edge of the wood, clapping happily.  
You buried your face into his neck as you felt Ori chuckle lightly and pull you closer.  
“I’ll never ignore you again, [y/n]. I’ll spend the rest of my life making you happy in every way I can.” Ori whispers lovingly in your ear.


End file.
